


A Perfect Partnership.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bromantic Illusions?...Best Buddies...with Benefits!...





	A Perfect Partnership.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/gifts).



> Inspired by Art on a Cloud Somewhere.

They had not been partners for very long, but both Starsky and Hutch knew deep down in their hearts that there was something very special about this partnership and each other.  
The sly glances between them, when they thought no one would notice.  
The un-spoken longing, whenever they held each others gaze for increasingly longer magical moments.

The illicit inner yearning, ran so deep it almost felt like they were drowning in each others adorable eyes.

Both Starsky and Hutch, felt uncomfortable, uncontrollable desires stirring throughout their whole beings.

What they were unknowingly, mutual'y experiencing, felt like a form of inner madness.

Insane or not, having their senses newly stimulated in this way, by even the slightest touch between them during momentary close contact, increased their pulse rates to rapid response, spreading throughout their glands, almost strong enough to tear one another emotionally apart.

Then one evening at Venice Place, they were relaxing and reflecting on life, Hutch finally got up the courage to change the direction of their conversation to his chosen subject.

"Starsk, what's your honest opinion on say, two guys falling for each other, in a big way?"

Starsky felt uncomfortable. "Ahem, well Hutch I guess its remotely possible, if that's how they genuinely felt about each other."

Hutch continued. "So Starsky, hypothetically would you say it could become possible to. change sides, mid life cycle?"

Starsky was even more confused. "I dunno' Hutch, its sure something to think about."

Hutch replied swiftly. "Surely Starsk, they would have to be living in cloud cuckoo land, to expect society to accept them in a real life situation pal?"

Starsky answered. "Hey Hutch! Why all the weird questions tonight, are you on the turn or somethin'?"

Hutch looked at Starsky. "Starsk, my guess is that your feelin' just as un-comfortable about this subject as I am right now pal! So I'm gonna' have to enforce this issue. I've fallen for you Starsky, and I'm pretty sure your feelin' it too bud!"

Starsky replied sighing. "Thanks for the interrogation and vote of confidence Hutch, I feel kinda' un-easy right now but your right, I guess I cant hide my feelings from you Hutch, you've got me!"

Hutch smiled and said. "We've got each other Starsk, for better or worse!"

Hutch stood up holding out his hand for Starsky to take it, saying. "Come on pal, my bed awaits us, I feel some sweet lovin' coming on!"

Starsky took Hutch's hand eagerly, allowing himself to be led astray in more ways than one! Total mutual emotional fulfilment soon followed for them both.

A life affirming moment, had just happened in almost a heart-beat, and one that two guys in love would treasure forever, whatever the future held in store for them... 

They would always have and love one another, in secret if not in sight of the publics prying eyes!

The End.


End file.
